dlfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to Normal/Dial M for Monkey: The Justice Primates/Labhouse Fun Channel
Back to Normal: Dexter wakes up for another pleseant day. He rubs his eyes when he walks downstairs into the kitchen. Dexter's Mom had noticed that Dee Dee still didn't wake up. She called Dee Dee downstairs. Dee Dee ran down the stairs but she still was the ostrich since Comedy of Feathers. Dexter's Mom had noticed Dee Dee didn't look like herself lately. And when she tried to talk, it came out as squawking. Dexter asked Mom when he and Dee Dee can go to the zoo again. Dexter's Mom said that they would go there tomorrow. The next day when Dexter got up, he went into his lab and made an invention. It was the Change-Back-to-Yourself 200000. He rigged wheels on it after having his breakfast, dressing up, and brushing his teeth. He carted it off with him and when Dee Dee peaked out her door and saw it, she ran towards the invention and tried to get on it by flying on top, but of course, ostriches can't fly. So she climbed on top of it. Dexter's Dad got the keys and unlocked the front door for Dexter and Dee Dee. Dexter put a blanket on his invention. He paid the man at the booth, and went into the zoo. Dexter wasn't enjoying it one bit, because Dee Dee was constantly squawking excitedly while he was trying to look for the ostrich enclosure. He finally went to the ostrich enclosure. Dee Dee stopped squawking because there was nothing there. He removed the blanket and set off to talk to one of the employees. One of them said that the ostrich hadn't been seen for five days. Dexter went over to the machine, turned it on, and threw Dee Dee into it, still flapping. He shut the door, set it to female, and pressed the big green button. The machine started working. When Dexter pressed the red button to stop the machine, the ostrich ran out of the machine and jumped into the enclosure. Dee Dee walked out of the machine looking like her normal self, but still annoying. He took Dee Dee home. *The Justice Primates: When finishing off his banana split with Agent Honeydew, Monkey got an alarming message from The Commander. He said that the superhero team, The Justice Friends need Monkey's help. Monkey flew off and went to The Justice Friends' lair (apartment). Val Hallen was tied up to the couch by the most evil and diabolical super villain duck, Quackor the Fowl. She quacked orders to Val Hallen to stay right there. Krunk tried to smash Quackor but misses. White Tiger, Living Bullet, Sam-R-I, and Capital G try to beat Quackor, but nothing works. Monkey climbs from balcony to balcony until he reaches The Justice Friends' room. Major Glory is happy to see Monkey. Monkey glared at Quackor, and Quackor glared at Monkey. They started shooting bananas and loaves of bread at each other. Monkey gets out a large aluminum sheet and a loaf bounces off and flies into Quackor's face. Quackor was unable to dodge the bread and gets hit. Monkey unties Val Hallen and ties Quackor up with the rope. Major Glory called the police. The police took Quackor away. Back at the lair, The Commander and Agent Honeydew congratulated Monkey. Meanwhile in the prison, when the police were having a donut break, Mandark uses a nail file and tries to cut the bars open to release Quackor. *Labhouse Fun Channel: Dexter was enjoying the new channel, The Lab Channel. Dee Dee was bored. Just then, she and Dexter alarmed by an announcement on the TV. It said that a new channel similar to The Lab Channel will be launched in the next 30 seconds called Labhouse Fun Channel. Dee Dee took the remote and changed the channel to the program, Stan's Robot Animal World. Dexter stormed off furiously. After three days, something strange happened overnight. Dee Dee was shocked to see that the TV was not turning on. She alarmed Mom. She told her not to worry and the TV could turn on soon. Dee Dee had an idea. She rounded up Mimi, Lee Lee, Mordecai, the Creepy-Eyed Girl, Toshi, Mitch, Clem, Monkey, Dexter's Dog, and Dexter. They pretended shows like, Roly Poly Robot, Bolty Bunny in the Big Red Building, Stan's Robot Animal Adventures, and XY&Z Otter. Just then, when Dexter's Mom was vaccuuming and saw the TV was unplugged by the dog. She told Dee Dee what happened. She wanted to watch it again, but Dexter realized it was 1:00 p.m. It was time for his favorite kids show, Tommy the Freight Train. Dexter didn't mind Dee Dee watching with him. When Tommy the Frieght Train ended, Dee Dee changed the channel back to Labhouse Fun Channel. She was watching The Toy Robot Doctor. Dexter was annoyed again. Trivia *In Back to Normal, a reference to Comedy of Feathers was made. *This is the episode where Monkey and The Justice Friends return. *The kids channel, Labhouse Fun Channel was a parody of Playhouse Disney. *The programs of the channel were parodies of Playhouse Disney kids shows: *This is the first episode where the Creepy-Eyed Girl spoke. *Tommy the Freight Train was a parody of Thomas the Tank Engine. Category:Episodes